kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Unnamed Characters
from The Second Unreleased Steve Movie.]]A list of all the unnamed characters from Peter Tagg's shows. These characters have only made a few appearances and have hardly any lines. This only lists the minor characters who weren't given a name. For minor characters that do have a name, see Minor Characters. Classic Kirby Origins Troopari Soldiers A group of Troopari soldiers that went to Underhut's Lair to put a stop to him once and for all, but never returned back to Edgehedge. Secondary Pikmin Characters Secondary Pikmin Characters are Pikmin characters from Classic Kirby Origins and Classic Kirby that hardly have any lines and are often only used as a prop. Classic Kirby Ivory Snagret The Ivory Snagret was a rare member of the Snavian family. This Snagret closely resembled a swan, and was the only member of the Snavian family able to swim at the time. 'Unnamed Hunted Gruffalo' A Gruffalo who made his first and only appearance in the time travel segment of The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. He, along with the other members of the Gruffalo family were hunted by Steveistoric and some other Pikmin. Steveistoric's Assistant Steveistoric's Assistant was the assistant and friend of Steveistoric who made his first and only appearance in the time travel segment of The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. Like Steveistoric, had a hatred of Gruffalos and often hunted them. White Pikmin from the Future The White Pikmin from the Future was a Pikmin who made her first and only appearance in the time travel segment of The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. Yellow Pikmin from the Future The Yellow Pikmin from the Future was a Pikmin who made his first and only appearance in the time travel segment of The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. 'The Zombies' A group of zombies who are friends with Steve. They were all killed by Ripster. Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.35.30_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.32.01_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.32.33_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.33.02_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.36.05_am.png 'Unnamed Hostile Bulborb' The Unnamed Hostile Bulborb was a hostile Bulborb from The Pik (Parody Of The Purge). He went to a Pikmin town to during The Pik to eat all the Pikmin there, but was eventually killed by the Pikmin and Olimar. 'Luke's Friend' Luke's Friend is a minor character in Classic Kirby, only appearing in the episode "The Pik (Parody Of The Purge)". He was a friend of Luke that was killed by the Unnamed Hostile Bulborb during The Pik. Unnamed Monkey The Unnamed Monkey is a minor character in Classic Kirby, only appearing in the episode "The Pik (Parody Of The Purge)" and having no lines of dialogue. Revived Bulborb The otherwise unnamed Revived Bulborb is a Bulborb that died but came back to life. His origins are unknown. Sleeping Bulborb The Sleeping Bulborb is a Bulborb who made his first appearance in the Classic Kirby episode "Messing Around With Bulborbs", and later appearing in the Trooper Village Stories episode "The Meteor Encounter". Wandering Bulborb The Wandering Bulborb is a Bulborb who made his first and only appearance in the Classic Kirby episode "Messing Around With Bulborbs". Dwarf Red Bulborb Army A group of Dwarf Red Bulborbs who made their first and only appearance in the Classic Kirby episode "Messing Around With Bulborbs". Snow Bulborb Army A group of Snow Bulborbs who made their first and only appearance in the Classic Kirby episode "Messing Around With Bulborbs". Wandering Bulborb II The second Wandering Bulborb is a Bulborb who made his first and only appearance in the Classic Kirby episode "Messing Around With Bulborbs". Trooper Village Stories Unnamed Hostile Bulborb II Unnamed Hostile Bulborb II was a hostile Bulborb from Pikmin, the pilot episode of Trooper Village Stories. He was killed by Red, Yellow, and Blue, making him the first Trooper Village Stories character to die. He was named after the first Unnamed Hostile Bulborb from The Pik (Parody Of The Purge), who was also killed by Pikmin. Armoured Cannon Beetle It appeared fighting Olimar in the episode The Enemy Saddened. Unnamed Bulborb II A Bulborb who made his first and only appearance in the Trooper Village Stories episode "The Meteor Encounter". Dead Bulborb The otherwise unnamed Dead Bulborb was a hostile Bulborb who was killed by Olimar and his Pikmin army. Dead Dwarf Bulborbs The Dead Dwarf Bulborbs were two Dwarf Red Bulborbs who were killed by Olimar and his Pikmin army. Dead Sheargrubs The Dead Sheargrubs consisted of 3 Male Sheargrubs and 1 Female Sheargrub. They were all killed by Olimar and his Pikmin army. Blue Pikmin Guard The Blue Pikmin Guard is a minor character in Trooper Village Stories, only appearing in the episode Metal Gear Pikmin. He was one of two guards that confronted Solid Snake before he entered the village. However, he was fooled into thinking it was just a cardboard box. The guard let Snake pass, but said that next time he'd look more into cardboard boxes being villagers. Purple Pikmin Guard The Purple Pikmin Guard is a minor character in Trooper Village Stories, only appearing in the episode Metal Gear Pikmin. He was one of two guards that confronted Solid Snake before he entered the village. However, he was fooled into thinking it was just a cardboard box. The guard let Snake pass without any question. Liquid Snake's Guard Liquid Snake's Guard is a minor antagonist in Trooper Village Stories, only appearing in the episode Metal Gear Pikmin. Before Solid Snake and Mayor R Bulborb could confront Liquid Snake, the guard stopped them and said that they have to have a special code to be here. After Snake distracted him by saying there was a Metal Gear nearby, the guard was instantly killed by Mayor R Bulborb, who then uses his body to allow the both of them access to the room where Liquid is. Yellow Pikmin Guard Yellow Pikmin Guard is a Yellow Pikmin. He helped Noah and Sanic De Hedgehog take over Trooper Village in Noah 3: He Takes Over. Hostile Rathalos The Hostile Rathalos was a minor antagonist in the Trooper Village Stories episode Monster Hunters. He was killed by Spike and the Pikmin from Trooper Village. Bulborb on the Cloud The Bulborb on the Cloud is a minor antagonist in Trooper Village Stories. He made his first and only appearance in Hotel Olimar, in which he was on Olimar's cloud. However, he was ultimately defeated by Olimar and was blown away. Unnamed Mitites Mitites are small creatures that live near Trooper Village, and live in groups of 3. They are able to lay their own eggs inside other eggs. Pikmin are disgusted by their sent. They were discovered in an egg that Kirby Bulborb tried to cook. 'White Pikmin' The unnamed White Pikmin appeared in Trooper Village Stories, helping Kirby Bulborb cook eggs without Mitites. Minako Fan A minor character from Trooper Village Stories, only appearing in the episode Sailor V Fakes The Scene. He is a Red Pikmin from Trooper Village that is an otaku and a huge fan of Minako Aino. After seeing his mayor hanging out with Minako, the Minako Fan accused him of "stealing his spouse" and that he can't accept it. However, he later forgave Mayor R Bulborb, telling him that he can keep Minako because he "has Asuka has backup". 'Minako Clones' These three clones of Minako Aino appeared in Trooper Village Stories during the end of the episode Sailor V Fakes The Scene. It is unknown if they were real or just a figure of Noah's imagination. Commanding Officer The Commanding Officer is the leader of the Japanese military. He warned Mayor R Bulborb on the phone about the Angels in "A Taste Of Evangelion". He sounds like Seth Rogen. Sock Monkey (Nerv) The Sock Monkey is a member of Nerv. Rei Clones Rei Clones are clones of Rei Ayanami that were created when Mayor R Bulborb put Rei Ayanami in a cloning machine. The Rei Clones ran amok at Nerv HQ, but later spread to other dimensions through the use of portals. Cop The Cop is a minor character from Space Western Olimar. At some point he was injured by Louie Spiegel, which "killed all the dough" Cyber Captain Olimar's Girlfriend Cyber Captain Olimar's Girlfriend is a minor antagonist of Space Western Olimar. She hid with her boyfriend on the Planet Of The Pikmin. Announcer The Announcer is a minor character in Space Western Olimar. He announced to Louie Spiegel and Olimar Black that they will soon be arriving at the gate and to line up single file. He also told them to pass by after switching the credit sensors to debit mode. Pidgey Pidgey was a pigeon from Vancouver that made his first and only appearance in "King Dedede Strikes!", flying across the screen in the GoAnimate news segment. Sock Monkey (Rebel Alliance) The Sock Monkey is a member of the Rebel Alliance. Stormtrooper Army Darth Vader's army of Stormtroopers in the episode Stormtrooper Village Stories. 'Unnamed Deceased Matorans' A group of Matorans that were killed by Makuta. The deaths of the Matorans later caused Makuta to get taken to court, and was arrested after being found guilty of the murders. 'Keroro's Father' Keroro's Father, also known as The Demon Sergeant',' is a character in Keroro Gunso. He is, as his name suggests, the father of Keroro. In Trooper Village Stories, he made his first and only appearance in Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band. 'Doc Kermit Frogglegg's grandfather' Doc Kermit Frogglegg's grandfather is a minor character featured in Trooper Village Stories. His real name remains unknown. Little is known about him, other than the fact he is 68 and wears glasses. He also started the catchphrase "And yes I am OLD", but wise!", which was later used by his grandson. Demon Tahu Demon Tahuu is an alternate version of Tahu, possessed by the karana. He later became part of the Demon Team. Kirby, the Sock Monkey, and the Rathalos Three members of the Demon Team. They were all killed by the explosion caused by the N2 mine. Screen_Shot_2018-05-13_at_8.55.53_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-05-13_at_12.44.09_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-05-16_at_4.35.43_pm.png Sachiel II Sachiel II is an Angel who made his first and only appearance in the Trooper Village Stories episode "Pik Of The Bunch". He was one of the enemies that Luketold Joseph to defeat without the use of Bomb Rocks. Unnamed Toad, Bulborb, and Rathalos Three minor characters in Trooper Village Stories, briefly appearing in the episode "Sunset". They had no lines of dialogue, and it's unknown if they were allies to Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band or not. Screen Shot 2018-10-22 at 12.20.19 am.png Screen_Shot_2018-10-22_at_12.23.35_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-10-22_at_12.20.36_am.png Unnamed Hostile Bulborb III A Bulborb who made his first and only appearance in the Trooper Village Stories episode "Please Understand". He and Unnamed Hostile Bulborb IV attacked Olimar after he woke them up. Unnamed Hostile Bulborb IV A Bulborb who made his first and only appearance in the Trooper Village Stories episode "Please Understand". He and Unnamed Hostile Bulborb III attacked Olimar after he woke them up. Unnamed Hostile Dwarf Bulborb A Dwarf Red Bulborb who made his first and only appearance in "Please Understand". He was killed by Olimar while he was being chased by Unnamed Hostile Bulborb III and Unnamed Hostile Bulborb IV. Rahkshi & Bohrok Army Noitatocoh's army of Rahkshi and Bohroks, consisting of a Red Rahkshi, Red Bohrok, Black Rahkshi, and Black Bohrok. They were all killed by Doc Kermit Frogglegg. Screen_Shot_2018-07-26_at_5.14.07_pm.png Screen_Shot_2018-07-26_at_5.13.00_pm.png Screen_Shot_2018-07-31_at_5.22.37_pm.png Screen_Shot_2018-07-31_at_5.22.44_pm.png Stormtrooper (Space Pirates) The Stormtrooper is a member of the Space Pirates. Doc Kermit Frogglegg Jr Doc Kermit Frogglegg Jr is the son of Doc Kermit Frogglegg. Like Doc, he is able to travel through time, with or without a Dimensional Backtravel Diamond. He's from the future no he's from this present day. His tongue is a heart, meaning that he has the power of love (and anime) on his side. Breadbug Army The Breadbug Army was an army of Breadbugs consisting of several small Breadbugs and a Giant Breadbug. They were also Stand Users. The Breadbug Army were a part of the Agents of Dadsuki and stole all of Kirby Bulborb's manga. Giant Breadbug The Giant Breadbug was the leader of the Breadbug Army, and was one of the first members of the Agents of Dadsuki. He was also a Stand User. Nicole's Friends A group of friends mentioned by Nicole in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. They, like Nicole, are otakus, and often read manga a lot with her. Natsuki's Mother Natsuki's Mother was the caring, loving mother of Natsuki who died in 2005. Her death was the cause of Dadsuki's descent into villainy. Steveistoric's Descendants Steveistoric's Descendants were a group of Pikmin mentioned by Noah in Trooper Village Stories. They treated Noah horribly and treated him like an outcast, which Noah compared to Steveistoric and his treatment of the Gruffalos. They were all killed by Noah, unintentionally beginning his path towards evil. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Ashley's Girlfriends Ashley Buu mentioned to Majin Buu that he has had a lot of girlfriends, but his relationships with them didn't last long. He later tells Nicole that his current girlfriend is a fan of "cutsey" anime such as Sailor Moon. The Jellyfloat The Jellyfloat was an extremely powerful Greater Spotted Jellyfloat from the Planet Of The Sock Monkeys, enhanced by Bonzi Buddy and the Sock Monkeys. It was an integral part of the way prisoners were kept within the planet. The Jellyfloat could not only suck up Pikmin and Captains, it also had the power to suck up Bulborbs. It could also capture anyone who tries to escape and knock them out. Anyone kept in The Jellyfloat for long enough would eventually be digested. The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat 'Shop Clerk' The otherwise unnamed Shop Clerk was the owner of the Really Weeb Shop. 'Jake Clones' The Jake Clones were a series of clones of Jakob Dawson who made their first and only appearances in GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat. Senator Armstrong's Assistant The otherwise unnamed former assistant of Senator Armstrong who made his first and only appearance in The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat. The 3 Titans These three titans made their first and only appearance in GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat. Screen_Shot_2018-05-28_at_11.26.32_pm.png Screen_Shot_2018-05-28_at_11.26.05_pm.png Screen_Shot_2018-05-28_at_11.25.43_pm.png Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Minor Characters